Patch 1.01
Patch 1.01 was released by Holistic Design to address bugs and crashes from Final Liberation 1.0. It can be downloaded here. Patch Notes *Includes epic.ini file that fixes unloadable games. *Ultramarine Land Raiders can now be purchased by Imperial players. *Fighta-Bommerz can now be purchased by any Ork clan. *The penetration of Marauder Bombers and Fighta-Bommerz have been reduced to 50. Bugfixes *Pulsa Rokkit crashes occasionally when it hits a Titan within six points of death. (Note: Warhounds are always within six points of death.) *Pulsa Rokkit may cause syncronization errors in network/modem game. (Different units die on different client machines.) *Lifta-Droppa occasionally crashes when it hits a unit facing North West. *Inconsistencies and syncronization errors when Opportunity Fire is taken against infantry units in network/modem game. *Various spelling errors in the encyclopedia. *Occasionally when turn ends in network play, one side will fail to advance or lock-up. (Happens if user double red arrows through any complete detachment in a move by detachment game.) *Cursor did not properly advance when Kannon Speedsta's Kustom Kannon malfunctions (causing Speedsta to explode.) *Template weapons like Flame Throwers and Artillery would opportunity fire flyers or skimmers when they were airborne and could not be hit. *Hotseat battles would only show Victory/Defeat summary screen for whatever player last moved. *Save locks up when saving a regiment with a detachment of Imperial Assault Troops which has lost at least one unit. *Crash animations for Thunderhawk were not quite right. *Lifta-Droppa leaves smoke floating in air when killing flyers. *Airstrikes were allowed to Melee. *Airstrikes would not become available until the second turn. *If user called an airstrike while another strike was on board, the previous plane would not fly off as it should (Not possible in move by detachment game.) *Missile spelt incorrectly "Missle." *Pulsa Rokkits were not displayed long enough during "Barrages" phase. This usually caused display glitches, but in net play could occasionally cause a Pulsa to dissipate on one machine and not the other. *Autosave kicked in during review period of LAN game. *"Seen" video flags were not cleared if user restarted a campaign, so that certain video seens would not replay. *Any Ork commander, regardless of clan limits, could buy any Ork Nobz unit. *Airstrikes controlled by A.I. would occasionally fly around and waste time. *Unit Availability table (for each region) was incorrect. *Players were not notified if the host quit early in a network game. *AI would not spend over about 3,000 points in Quick Battle. AI will now create the mostly Gargant regiments required to spend 8,000 points. *Vehicles would usually not move when they routed. They usually should. *AI would chose same forces if it controlled more than one player in a 3 or 4 player game. *Players could select forces which could not be correctly placed in the relief force scenarios. *Lock-ups (infinite loop) were caused when game was saved during an Air Strike and the Air Strike was shot down. *Tutorial would lock-up (Task Exception) if you tried to start it after playing any other scenario.